


Irrational Behaviors

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: :P, Boysinlove, Cute, Jealous!Mandy, M/M, Stubborn, Workingonit, irrational, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: PROMPT:Mandy is jealous of Ian and Mickey's relationship. She attempts to break them up. Happy ending obviously!





	Irrational Behaviors

**Author's Note:**

> It's a new day and back to work. :D 
> 
> Number one for the day. Enjoy. 
> 
> Much love

In all reality, she should have known. Mandy Milkovich should have known that her brother was fucking her best friend. Why else would they be around each other so much? Even with that information, that the reason her best friend and her brother suddenly didn’t seem to have much need to include her in anything any longer, she longed for when she didn’t know.  She truly did.  Now when Ian canceled on her, and her brother was out of the house she was well aware of why it was. It might sound stupid to be so overtaken by jealousy but it made her feel like shit. Feeling like the only reason she was ever of any importance to either of them, was only because they needed a scapegoat, a reason to be hanging out with each other. Now they didn’t need that. They were open and out and in love and all that yammer jammer bullshit. She was not fucking impressed at all. 

She should have given herself to calm down, maybe even went to her best friend and brother and tell them how she was feeling. But instead, she let the anger take over her whole being, festering day after day until there was no place to put it, no place healthy anyway. So instead, she wanted revenge. Every touch she saw them share, every moment, she wanted them to hurt, she felt betrayed and angry, and everything was boiling over. She wanted it to all end. She wanted them to end, so things could go back to the way they once were. If she had given herself the time that she needed to process the feeling she was having, she might have done everything differently, She might have…but then again..all in hindsight right?

What had actually happened was after one cancellation after the other, it was only a matter of time before Mandy Milkovich snapped, and then the last time happened. It wasn’t just any other day. It was her birthday, the plans were supposed to be the same as always. She was supposed to get up and enjoy her breakfast with her brother. It being the only day of the year he was actually nice to her, like really nice. He usually made her breakfast, gave her a present, and then they went their separate ways. Separate usually meant, her day with Ian could begin, who pampered her and made her feel like a princess without fail.  None of those things happened this year.  Mickey had spent the night at Ian’s so no morning breakfast for her birthday, no present and no nice Mickey. 

Even worse, when she had shown up at Ian’s, all she heard was laughing behind the door, she almost knocked but she caught a view of them from the window, they looked happy, and she was mad, she had spent the rest of her birthday with some random guy she picked up.

One morning at breakfast, when they were actually at the Milkovich house, Mandy had asked for Ian’s phone so she could play candy crush. He thought nothing of it and handed It over. Mandy realized at that moment that Ian had and always would trust her…she should take comfort in that but no. Instead, she looked through his calendar, he had stuff marked everywhere, a lot of plans with Mickey were set so that he would remember.  She might have possibly adjusted them here and there.

\--

Mickey was getting annoyed, Ian was always late lately, and it shouldn’t matter, it really shouldn’t and most days it didn’t. If they had a day planned together, Ian being a little late didn’t hold much gravity. Sometimes, however, being late when they only had twenty minutes planned, because they had specific plans to get done…well, that was annoying.

“Hey, babe,” Ian says walking in.

“Don’t hey me. You’re late again. I have to be at work in like five.”

“Late…but that’s not what we agreed on. Remember I put it in my phone.” Ian said and Mickey rolled his eyes.

“You and that damn phone.  Whatever its cool.  Give me a kiss and I’ll see you tonight ok?” Ian nods and Mickey kisses him.

\--

Something was off. Ian looked through his phone curiously. After the last three times he was late, to important dates with Mickey…or even one thing he had titled Mickey, that wasn’t really a Mickey date…all of the times were wrong. He knew a few of them by heart, what was going on with his phone.   He struggled with it for a minute, annoyed.  He had to spend 3 hours on the phone trying to reschedule this appointment for this party he was trying to throw Mandy.  He knew he had missed her actual birthday, and she hadn’t said anything. But he wanted to make it up to her, even if she hadn’t noticed, but it took all of three hours to get the appointment back, putting him even more behind schedule. That’s when it hit him.

All of the times on his phone that the schedules had been changed, mandy had his phone…That’s weird. Maybe she was mad at him for her birthday and thought it was funny.  He shrugged it off that time.  A few late dates and a rescheduled appointment were nothing to get worked up over.

That was until…he noticed something. She would drop subtle hints about her brother and his workmate.  His workmate who Ian knew was straight and married, but hot none the less. Was she trying to make him jealous? She was trying to set him off.

“Man what is with that guy all over him.  Doesn’t he know he’s taken.” She says finally and Ian eyes her and shrugs.

“Maybe he isn’t ready to tell people,” Ian says even though he knew that Mickey was finally ready to tell everyone. He just wanted her to back off. Let her see that whatever it was she was getting at wasn’t working. That was until he was faced with a very annoyed Mickey Milkovich a few days later.

“You’re thinking of working at the fairy tail.  Really Ian? Those nasty queens all up on your ass, touching…what is mine…NO…NO…NO.” He’s ranting and Ian would find it kind of fucking cute…as he usually did except what he was saying made absolutely no sense.  Why the hell would he go work at the Gaybar? He had a perfectly good job right now. He was making good money, paying bills. Saving up to get a place with Mickey.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I heard you on the phone with mandy like an hour ago Ian…I heard what you said.”

“Mandy…I haven’t talked to Mandy on the phone since last night Mick. And I’m not thinking about working there…I mean I did like…two years ago before we were…anything real. Like I was down and I was talking to Mandy about how it would be good money…Mandy.” He groans. Fucking seriously.

“What?” Mickey asks confused.

“She’s fucking with me for some reason. I think she’s pissed off about her birthday, but why would she try to cause a fight like that.  I don’t get it.”  Ian goes on to explain the things he’s noticed her doing, especially trying to make Ian jealous and he just doesn’t understand.

But Mickey does, he understands more than anyone he supposes. Mandy is jealous,  she is being a stubborn brat because Ian is no longer just hers, but he’s Mickey’s. That she can no longer pull Ian around on a string.  When Mickey first brings it up, Ian thinks he’s crazy, he even says so. They argue about it for a full two days off and on until he see’s it.  Ian is paying extra close attention to Mandy, and every time Mickey comes up to kiss him she grimaces, and he can see the wheels turning in her head.

He overhears her that day. She is on the phone…apparently petty schemes are behind.  “yes and I want you to say that he’s won a getaway…for two. Yeah, no problem.” She hangs up and sits by her wall.

“Then my dear brother will try to take his lover to his little vacation, and Ian won’t make it there on time because he will be sidetracked. And he will be pissed that he’s not important enough…or maybe I’ll let them go, and push them both fucking overboard. Fucking forgetting about me and shit.” She grumbles out working on her plan of just how she was going to make this “fake” vacation work to cause problems with Ian and Mickey.

“Or…I can make it look like he wants to invite someone else…make Ian’s insecurities fire up.” She continues to herself and Ian shakes his head.

He tells Mickey about it that night and they come up with a plan. Because something has to be done about this and quick.  So they spend the night at the house casually being their normal lovey selves, Mickey gets the call about some fake vacation…and the next morning they wait until they know she’s been awake for a while and it’s show time.

Ian exits the room, looking annoyed and yelling a little.

“Can’t fucking believe you want to invite…HIM.” Ian says and goes into the kitchen making himself some food, and none for Mickey.  Mandy looks up, her interest obviously peaked at the scene in front of her.

They hadn’t really planned what to say after the initial fight, so after yelling at each other for Mickey apparently inviting someone else on his vacation and Mickey claiming that he was giving away the tickets, they both stormed off and out of the house leaving Mandy satisfied for only a moment.

They, of course, snuck away to make out after but she didn’t know that.

\--

Mandy looks at her brother sadly, Ian had called her and invited her to a day out this morning, and she couldn’t even enjoy the knowledge that her best friend finally had time for her. Because Mickey and Ian weren’t talking and they both kinda seemed sad and she felt like an asshole.

That’s right, mandy Milkovich got exactly what she wanted. She succeeded in her plan to cause problems and now she felt like a class A asshole. She knew they had never meant to hurt her, she knew that and she had intentionally hurt them. They really liked each other and here she was breaking them up. She asked Mickey to take her to where she was supposed to meet Ian without telling him it was Ian that she was going to meet.

Mickey protested when they pulled up but Mandy dragged him into the big building anyway, not noticing anything but her guilt and her need to make it better. She found Ian and pulled him to them, she starts ranting about what she's done and how they have to get back together and be happy and she’s sorry but she was just so mad at them for keeping it from her and then ignoring her for their own shit and she’s sorry, which she keeps repeating.

Ian is the one that breaks first. “Mandy we know.” He says and she looks up at them, her tear-rimmed eyes.

“What?”

“We knew what you were doing, I was trying to get you to see that it was wrong.  Mandy…why didn’t you just come talk to me? About your birthday or everything else? Instead of freaking out and basically sabotaging us?”

“I just…I don’t know.” She says sadly. “So you forgive me?” she asks softly.

“On one condition, oh sister of mine. We will be better about having our alone time our alone time and hanging out with you, like we used to, especially Ian. But you have to tell us when somethings up, and remember we are a couple, we need our us time. We spent way too long hiding in the shadows, we…I won’t do it to him anymore, or to me.” Mickey says letting out a breath and she sighs.

“Now come on inside, we have something for you,” Ian says leading her into the big hall, with the big birthday party, and everybody is there.

“What…” She stammers.

“I felt bad about forgetting your birthday so the day after I made an appointment to surprise you…It would have been done weeks ago but somebody fucked with my schedule and I missed the appointment.” Ian says and Mandy nods pulling him into a hug.

“Now enjoy your party, If you’ll excuse us, I really really need some alone time with your brother for about twenty minutes and then I’m all yours.” He says and she laughs.

 


End file.
